


Her Release

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Mind Control, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has a secret that helps her relieve her stress. Just what is it? And why is a secret to everyone including her closest friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Release

**Her Release**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is my first Hermione/Tom Riddle one. I hope you like it. I never said I wouldn’t do Voldemort or Tom Riddle. They are open for me to use.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

Hermione apparated home tired after a long day. She just wanted to relax and she knew just how to do that. She went to a special trunk that was warded and charmed for the maximum protection. It was probably the safest trunk in the entire world. Hermione disabled the protections off the trunk then pulled out an orb. She held it to her head and her vision blurred around her til she was in a room that wasn’t her own.

 

“You’ve come.”

 

Hermione turned and smiled. Sitting in a chair by a fireplace reading a book was a young man. He had tousled brown hair and deep blue eyes. He had closed the book when he saw her enter.

 

“I have” Hermione said.

 

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Hermione” the young man said.

 

“I need some relief Tom” Hermione said.

 

Tom, whose full name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, was the dark lord that had been vanquished. But he left a bit of himself in the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione found it and then sealed it in a crystal ball. She then found and created many spells to keep Tom contained inside the orb. But also to bent him to her will. She adjusted his memories and things so he’d live to serve her really. She knew she could never tell Harry about this or he’d go ballistic. So this was her deep dark secret. Tom looked like he did when he was sixteen before going through his transformation into the dark lord. Hermione liked Tom the way he looked back at sixteen. He was quite dashing and such.

 

“Relief, that I can do” Tom said with a smile.

 

Hermione smiled back as she walked to Tom and sat in his lap. She wrapped her arms around Tom’s neck and they kissed. They let their tongues duel and dance around each other. She felt one of Tom’s hands on her back rubbing up and down while the other was cupping one of her breasts. She moaned feeling Tom’s hand grope her mound.

 

“I am so hot now” Hermione panted.

 

“So am I, you can feel it” Tom said.

 

Hermione could, she could feel Tom’s erection against her thigh. She then moved so she was straddling Tom and kissed him in a more passionate way. Tom kissed back as his hands trailed up and down her body. He then grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and off of her. Hermione’s hair turned into a wilder look with the fabric removed. Tom lunged forward and began to lick and suck Hermione’s lovely perky C cup breasts. Hermione moaned as she gripped Tom’s head to her chest.

 

“Oh Tom, yes Tom. So good” she said.

 

One of Tom’s hands traveled down and went under her skirt and began rubbing her panties, which were already wet and getting wetter as he rubbed.

 

“So wet, so very wet” Tom murmured into Hermione’s heaving chest.

 

“Oh Tom, mmm, more, more please” Hermione purred.

 

“As you wish” Tom said.

 

He took off his pants, which he could at will whenever Hermione wanted him to. His naked cock stood straight up ready to impale her. He pushed her panties aside and lowered her down on his rod. Hermione threw her head back as she moaned loudly.

 

“Oh fucking gods yes Tom, yes” she wailed.

 

Tom took Hermione’s hips and began moving her up and down on his lap. Hermione moaned and then began moving herself so Tom could use his hands for better things, like removing her bra. Which had a clasp on the front. Tom took Hermione’s bra off with his teeth and then began to ravish her bouncing tits.

 

Hermione as biting her bottom lips as she rode Tom with all her will and might. It felt so great feeling Tom’s long hard flesh rod inside her. He was so goddamn big. Bigger than Ron when she finally gave in and had sex with him. He was a big disappointment. He was so tiny and he barely lasted at all. She had to get herself off on her own til Harry lent her a helping hand, or should she say cock.

 

Fuck, she remembered her time with Harry and was so glad for Harry’s ‘people saving’ thing. He saved her in her hour of need. He gave her such glorious orgasms and he was so much bigger than Ron, though Ron was so tiny that Harry didn’t need to be too big to be bigger than Ron.

 

In the end After Hermione and Harry fucked she used a memory charm on Ron and erased the memory of their coupling. She didn’t want Ron boasting about his time with her with embellishments.

 

But back with her and Tom now. She loved Tom and Tom’s cock. He knew just what she wanted and how she wanted it.

 

“Yes Tom, oh yes. Fuck” Hermione moaned as she came.

 

Tom held Hermione as she shuddered through her orgasm. He lifted her up then lowered her down onto the floor. A bear skin rug appearing in front of the fireplace on cue. He then removed the rest of his clothes to show off his nicely toned body to Hermione. She ran her hands up and down. She modeled Tom’s body on Harry’s since Harry had such a nice body.

 

Tom then proceeded to fuck Hermione in earnest. Hermione howled out her pleasure as Ton hit all of her pleasure points. He dipped his head down and suckled her hard nipples like a nursing infant though he used his teeth to gently graze the sensitive flesh. This just made Hermione shudder with mini orgasms.

 

“Oh Tom, yes Tom. I so needed this, to be fucked so good” Hermione yowled.

 

Tom said nothing as he pumped in and out of Hermione’s tight wet pussy. He knew what Hermione liked and didn’t even need to ask. He was shaped for this purpose. He shifted his position and threw Hermione’s legs over his shoulders and proceeded to really pound Hermione’s twat.

 

“OH FUCK YEAH, YEAH, YEAH! FUCK ME HARD TOM, FUCK ME SO HARD!” Hermione screamed.

 

Her orgasmed crashed over her like a tidal wave. Tom kept going prolonging her orgasm. He then slows and Hermione has time to catch her breath. She unlocks her legs from Ton’s shoulder, which she was squeezing tightly. She laid there vulnerable. Tom descends and uses his tongue to lick up all of Hermione’s sweaty body. This just made Hermione shiver and moan. When she is back to some kind of order Tom begins again to fuck her. This time as Hermione comes so does Tom.

 

But Hermione doesn’t need to worry about getting pregnant though she feels all the sensations physical, mental and emotional Tom is firing blanks really. Hermione made sure that Tom was like that. He could fire gallons of come inside her and she’d never get pregnant.

 

Tom then removes himself and Hermione sits up and opens her mouth. Tom moves and puts his shiny limp cock into Hermione’s mouth. She begins to suck and lick up all of her juices along with Tom’s that made an interesting cocktail. She kept sucking and bobbing. She could feel Tom’s member get hard in her mouth and it thrilled her feeling that in her mouth, knowing she was doing that to a man.

 

Tom was now thrusting his hips gently fucking Hermione’s mouth. Just the way she liked it. Hermione pulled back and suckled on his cockhead then went back to the entire length. She kept doing this then felt Tom’s dick twitch. Hermione pulled back and jacked him off by hand. She closed her eyes and felt the hot white come erupt and paint her face. She sighed and licked up all she could then used her hands to clean off the rest and licked her fingers clean. She looked back at Tom.

 

“Thank you Tom, that will be all” she said in a prim manner like he had just served her tea or something.

 

“As you wish Hermione, til next time” Tom said.

 

“Til next time Tom” Hermione smiled as she left feeling really good.

 

 

**End**


End file.
